Dancing Under the Stars
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Music, wine, and a Princess! Stella and Snow go to club on a 'date'. Let's have a bad night! One-shot Snow and Stella.


**-----Dancing Under the Night----**

**I just had an idea when I was hearing music. Well, here it is! **

**

* * *

**

The lights were mesmerizing, the music blared against the speakers, and everyone was having a good time......except for a certain Princess of Tenebrea. Her eyes locked on the dancing crowds of twos, threes, and more. The alcohol smell was everywhere, it bothered her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The Dj was blaring the music over, making the music as loud as possible. The dancing, sweating crowds of the room cheered for more. The DJ gave it to them. Stella sighed and looked at herself: her hair was straight and recently combed and her black and tight thigh-high dress looked so good on the Princess that drunken men and women smiled at her teasingly.

Stella glared at them with a aura saying,'_Touch me or you're dead_'. They blinked and looked away instantly getting the message. She grumbled,"Where the hell is he?! God, that idiot. He shouldn't make a girl wait. Maybe I should go home." She leaned against the wall and watched the party people go by in groups, talking and laughing.

Stella sighed and regretted coming here to this club called _**Dancing Freaks**_. A princess shouldn't be here. She should be at her castle acting like royalty, not in a junkie place like this where there are drugs, drinks, and idiots running about. Never mind the scandal about her and her family if she were ever caught in this club.

Stella shook her head and looked at the multicolored lights that hung above the ceiling, moving back and forth, making the club and its visitors even more hyped and crazy than before. She frowned and felt a tap on her shoulder. Stella looked up expecting to be her date, but it was someone you would never want to meet in a club.

The stench of alcohol went into her nostrils as he began talking,"Hey...baby. W-wanna dance?" He speech was slurred, his eyes were dilated, and he couldn't even stand up straight. Stella noticed all of this and forced a smile. "No, thank you. I have a date coming. Sorry." Suddenly, she felt an arm slug around her waist and the smell of alcohol became stronger, making the woman want to gag.

His face was up to hers and he smiled, she frowned and tried to push him away,"Get--off--of--me!" He held on to the princess tight,"No, no. You won't get away from me little Missy." Then in a blink of an eye, a huge hand grabbed the drunk man's shoulder and yanked him backwards.

Stella's eyes widened as she saw herself lean forward towards her attacker. But an arm grabbed her by the waist and gently pried the man's arm away from her. She looked up and her jaw opened. The blond man wearing a white bandanna smiled at her.

Then he looked at the drunk man with a frown,"Back off. This is my date." Without a word, Snow walked away from with Stella, who looked like she had been hit in the stomach. They reached the bar and Stella stared at Snow who was ordering drinks,"One ***** and one ******." He felt Stella stare at him and looked at her. He was unconcerned at the scene he made.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly. Stella opened her mouth and with a raised voice since they couldn't speak below their normal voices because of the music and cheering crowd. "Y-You! A-Aren't you....you just.....I mean....You saved me from that drunk man and you don't say anything?" Snow raised his eyebrow and grabbed the cold drinks from the counter.

"I did? I said 'Back off. This is my date.' What's the problem?" He gave Stella a wine-filled glass and she pushed it back to him,"No, sorry. I don't drink. The _problem is_ what if he noticed I'm a Princess? What if anyone here notices?! You should have taken into consideration where we are right now! We are in a club! Not a dining room, not a midnight walk, or a quiet walk in the park. _We are in a club where there are drinks, drugs and god knows what the hell's in here!_"

Her eyes flashed at Snow who drank his beverage and he set it down. His eyes looked at Stella's, her eyes were angry and disappointed. Then he said with a chuckle,"I knew it. I just knew it. A Princess like you should like _traditional, romantic things_." He said that with amusement and Stella glared at the blond man.

He shook his head and began finishing his drink. "So what if I like _traditional, romantic things_? I'm a Princess for God's sake! I'm _suppose_ to like those things! That was how I was raised! I mean---." She pointed at him,"You are the EXACT opposite of what I would like in a man: You're brash, ignorant of everything around him, you're inconsiderate of everyones' feelings, who the hell taught you all of this?! You think you can do whatever you want just because _your _**Mister Big-Shot**, **Mister I-have-muscles-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want.** That is so undesirable! Not in my whole life would I marry an idiot like you!"

The bandanna wearing man looked at this out-burst with a smile,"Well. It seems that **Miss. I'm-the-ruler-of-my-own-kingdom** has a dark side huh?" Stella scowled and told him that he was the one that made her act this way. He shook his head,"So I'm the one who caused you all of this? I never knew I had influence on the Ruler of Tenebrea. Maybe I should be an adviser or something." His glass of alcohol was gone and he put it on the counter.

He looked at the Princess who was beginning to walk out of the club. He shouted to her,"Hey! Oi Princess! Wait up!" He grabbed the glass of wine and asked for a whole bottle and without complaints, the bartender gave it to him. Snow nodded his head and ran after his 'date'.

_-----Outside-----_

It was dark and chilly as Stella ran outside. She didn't want to be in that filthy place anymore, she wanted to be in a famous dining area or in a park walking. The cold air cooled her mood and she looked behind her.

A man followed her and was carrying a glass of wine and a bottle of wine. As he approached her, he smiled and handed her the bottle of wine. "Here," he said,"even if you are a Princess. You should have a bad night now and again." The honey-blond woman blinked at him and quietly took it.

Then Snow reached out of his breast pocket and took out a small device: it was a small stereo. He smiled at her and nodded,"So you up for a dance? Princess?" Stella looked at Snow, then at the wine and then took the glass of wine from his hand and drank it all in one gulp.

She wiped her mouth and felt much better. More lighter and less stressed out. '_Maybe its the wine._' she thought. Snow chuckled to himself,"Princess Stella does have guts, huh?" Stella smugly smiled at him and reached out her hand,"Yes, I do. I'll show you my guts anytime, anywhere."

The man grinned and placed the small stereo on a brown table near by and turned it on. He adjusted the knobs and hit a song called, '_**Move your body'**_ by Eiffel 65. Snow smiled and turned it up. Perfect for a night out like this. The song began:

_Work your mind_

_work your body move your mind_

_Move your mind mind_

_Work your body body_

_Work your mind mind_

_Work your body move your mind_

_Move your mind mind_

_Work your body move your_

Snow began moving his body to the rhythm of the music while Stella hummed along, swaying her hips back and forth. Then the music got even more intense:

_Move your body,_

_Every everybody._

_Move your body._

_Come on now everybody._

_Move your body, move your body._

_Everybody come on now everybody._

The blond man grinned as he saw the perfect princess move as the wind. Swing her hips, waving her hands, and arms at the sky. Then he came forward and danced next to her, moving along with her and the music.

_You want to move the world_

_Start with your body_

_Yo, come on you gotta start with something._

_If you wanna move your mind,_

_Just move your body._

_Move your mind, move your mind,_

_It's gonna cost you nothing._

_You want to move someone,_

_Start with your body._

_Yo, come on try to move somebody_

_If you want to move alone_

_Then everyone will move along with you  
_

The Princess grabbed the bottle of wine and put it to her lips. Then she handed it to Snow who took it and did the same. The sounds from the Club were now faint and far away. The only thing that the couple heard was the radio and the night.

After he drank he glanced at Stella who had a not-so-innocent look on her face. "Princess? Are you alright?" Snow asked half amused, half concerned. The honey-blond leaned over and grabbed the collar of his vest, pulling the man;s face straight towards hers.

He could smell the wine on her lips. Snow noticed her eyes changed: it wasn't strict or kind. It was anger and behind it was a glimmer of hurt. "U dow no ow I few right no do U?" Stella asked, her speech slurred under the influence of the Wine.

Snow took a guess,"Are you angry?" He didn't want to upset Stella, the Princess of Tenbrea, least of all a drunk woman. She shook her head and immediately regretted it. Snow and the outside world was spinning. "NO! U R a idwot Snnooww!" She pushed him back as hard as she could, but in her condition: drunk and disoriented, he hardly moved.

She stepped back and she almost lost her balance, but regained it. The man in front of her didn't get it. Why was she angry? And at him for God sake's! Calmly he walked towards her and took her by the shoulder,"Stella? Are you alright? Do you want to go home now?" His voice lowered to a gentle tone.

Stella carefully shook her head,"No." Snow looked at his watch: It was 1AM. The radio suddenly blasted:

_As long as stars shine down from heaven_

_And the rivers run into the sea_

_Til the end of time forever_

_You're the only love I need_

_In my life you're all that mattered_

_In my eyes the only truth I see_

_When my hopes and dreams have shattered_

_You're the one that's there for me_

Slowly and gently Snow pulled Stella closer him. He swayed as gracefully as he could, careful not to step on Stella's small feet. Stella hugged him at the waist. Even though she was drunk and she might forget what had happened, she knew she was going to remember his warmth.

_When I found you I was blessed_

_And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you_

_I'd be so lost and confused _

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
_

_Lord, you know it's just impossible_

_Because of you, it's all brand new_

_My life is now worthwhile_

_When you caught me I was falling_

_You're love lifted me back on my feet_

_It was like you heard me calling_

_And you rushed to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed_

_And I will never, I need you_

The stars twinkled and watched the abnormal couple dancing under the night.

* * *

**That was awesome! The song is called 'Imagine me without you' by Jaci Velasquez.**

**It's such a good song. I love the song 'Move your body'**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**SNOW AND STELLA FOREVER!  
**

**------**

**Your author,**

**Yuki  
**

* * *


End file.
